


Otium

by nastymajesty



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Dates, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, moonlilyshipping, oceanflowershipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastymajesty/pseuds/nastymajesty
Summary: Lillie and Moon go on a not-date to get some morning malasadas. Rotomdex is there.[ Post-Game Spoiler Warning! ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time finishing and posting a fic of mine online, so I really hope you enjoy! It took longer than expected and I was pretty tired while writing most of this, so there might be some mistakes here and there. Please comment with feedback and tell me if you'd like more! I would love to provide some good gay content.

It was a lovely winter morning in Iki Town and plenty of Pokemon were now awakening from their slumbers with their trainers. Though winter isn't that cold in Alola, most people take the chance they can to sleep in this time of year. This, of course, included Moon - the now 2 year champion of Alola and expert sleeper.

After her friend Lillie's recent return to the region, she and Hau have done nothing but spend as much time as they possibly can with their good friend. Despite being champion, Moon has completely rearranged her schedule so she could spend even more time with Lillie than Hau has. Today was no exception, as she planned to spend a good portion of her morning with her.

Rolling over to her side, Moon snuggled closely to her Clefairy doll, nuzzling her face into it and only waking up for a brief moment to take in how nice it smelled. Though, something felt very off. Like someone was watching her. Trying to ignore it, she pulled her covers over her head and buried her face further into the plush toy. Then, she felt a rough nudge to her side.

Snapping her eyes open and throwing her blanket to the side of her (still holding onto the toy), she quickly sat up, ready to tell whoever decided to disturb her lovely sleep to go away. Moon was greeted with a floating pair of eyes that were part of a screen very, very close to her face.

"Hey, Girlie! You overslept, zttz!" Said the floating figure, now hovering away from the girl's glare.

Moon opened her mouth to respond, but instead looked towards her window. Outside, the sun was shining brightly. It was at least 10am. With the realization of the time hitting her like a train, she scrambled out of her bed, tangling herself in the sheets and falling to the floor in the process.

"W-Why didn't you wake me, Rotom?!" Moon shouted, untangling herself and running to her closet.

"Well, I did try, zzt," Rotomdex was now floating around the room, making odd gestures. "I made lotzz of noises, poked you a couple of timezz… But you were sleeping so peacefully, you even talked a little bit, zzt-zt! Something about a lady, how sweet... "

Moon could only turn to glare at them for a second before she locked herself in her closet to change. She got out just as quickly as she had gone in, now sporting a red shirt, hat, blue jeans and a cute black cardigan. 

"Ooh, don't you look fancy, zzt," Rotom whistled. They went ignored, however, as Moon dashed past them, picked up the now-fallen Clefairy doll, tucked it into her bed and ran back towards her bedroom door.

Just as she opened her door, she heard a door downstairs close and familiar voice speaking.  _ Oh no _ , Moon groaned to herself.  _ She must've come to get me. _

Moon tiptoed out and shut the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, she began her decent downstairs two steps at a time, nearly falling down in the process.

As she made her final step and entered the kitchen, she was greeted by her mother and Lillie at the counter. “Moon, darling, you finally decided to wake up!” Her mum said.

“I assumed you slept in today, so I hope it was alright that I came to get you…” Lille added, smiling and stepping towards her friend. She had cut her hair while at Kanto (it was now a short bob, and Moon found it adorable), and was wearing a light white hoodie-dress and pants to match, and a small light blue tote bag.  _ She looks stunning, _ Moon thought to herself, _ as usual. _

Moon chuckled nervously. “Ah, well… I, Uh, slept through my alarm… Again..” 

“Well, Lillie’s here now, so why don’t you girls get going?” Moon’s mother chimed in, grinning ear to ear at the two as if she was more excited than they were.

“Of course!” Lillie grabbed the brunette and tugged lightly. “I haven’t seen the malasada shop in such a long time...I can’t wait to spend some time there! With my best friend, nonetheless.”

For some reason, the term best friend seemed to rub Moon the wrong way.  _ It feels like more than that _ , she thought. But she brushed the thought off and simply nodded in reply, following her friend outside, and they began their short walk into the neighbouring city of Hau’oli.

The two walked in mostly silence, hand in hand. It was only a 15 minute walk to the city itself, and then another 10 minutes to the shopping district and shop. Every so often, Lillie would squeeze Moon’s hand and point at something small she found interesting, such as a flower she never noticed or a wild pikipek. Moon was quiet but always seemed to enjoy herself and Lillie’s excitement.

After their stroll, which had taken a little longer than expected, they arrived in front of the shop at about 11:00. They stood outside for just a moment before Lillie felt something shuffle in her bag. It was an excited pokeball, it seemed.

“Oh, Moon, I’m sorry,” She giggled while apologizing, “I think Nebby might want some malasadas as well…”

Moon grinned. After Lillie’s return, she had given Nebby back to their rightful trainer. Unfortunately, Nebby had to face the fate of the pokeball instead of the bag now - and they couldn’t come out as often as they used to because of their large size and legendary Lunala status as they might scare the locals. This wasn’t much of a problem, though, as Nebby was often very well-behaved. But this didn’t stop Nebby from wanting to be free from their ball every so often to spend time with the two girls who raised them. It’s gotten to a point where the two would joke about how Nebby has become their own spoiled child. Not that either one of them minded.

“It’s fine, we can get them some, too. I have some money to spare…”

As if she had pressed a magical pokedex summoning button, Rotomdex decided to make an appearance out of Moon’s own purse.

“Hey, bzzt! I’d like some malasadazzz too, if you please!” They practically shouted. 

Moon rolled her eyes and Lillie giggled with a hand over her mouth. “Well, I suppose we can get them some, too, right?” Lillie commented.

Moon groaned. She loved her pokemon, but she didn’t like spending money  often and prefered to keep malasadas as treats. But she supposed this was a treat. “Okay, Okay. I’ll get you some, too, Rotomdex…” 

“Huzzah! Thankzz, girlie.”

“You’re welcome. Now can you get back into my bag, please?”

“No.”

Moon looked almost offended at the reply, scrunching her face up opening her mouth to form a response. However, Lillie just burst out laughing at the exchange, making Moon blush and laugh as well ( albeit she was a bit  embarrassed ). Rotomdex eyed Moon. If he had eyebrows, he’d be waggling them at her.

“Well..Okay. Let’s go inside, then,” Moon said, opening the door for her friend and letting her step in first, Rotomdex following behind.

Since it was early in the morning still, the shop wasn’t very busy. There were only two other people in line and a few lone people scattered around at a few tables. Lillie held back onto Moon’s hand as the two stepped in line, falling back into their peaceful silence as they waited to buy their malasadas.

Time seemed to freeze for those few minutes they were in line and Moon practically jumped when Lillie nudged her to let her know they were next.

“Alola and good morning!” The woman behind the counter greeted. “What can I get the cute couple today?”

“C-couple?” Lillie squeaked, loosening her grip on Moon’s hand but not letting go and covering her face with the other. Moon froze and felt her face heat up.

“How cute! You two remind me of my girlfriend and I,” the cashier smiled. “Now, what would you like?” 

“Four malasadas, please!” Moon nearly shouted, snapping out of her shock. She pulled the flustered Lillie just a bit closer to her and squeezed her hand reassuringly. “Two for us and two four our pokemon.”

“Alright, one moment, please,” The cashier stepped back to prepare the fresh malasadas and gave them to the two girls. Moon let go of Lillie’s hand and was now holding all four, with Rotomdex floating around Moon’s head excitedly,  attempting to grab their share from her hands, resulting in another gigglefit from Lillie.

“Thank you ma’am!” Lillie said. Lillie eyed one of the booths in the back and turned to Moon. “Should we eat here or leave to feed Nebby…?” She asked, putting her free hand on the bag.

“Maybe we should head off...We’ve already been here for a pretty long time,” Moon replied, eyeing the clock.

Lillie nodded, “Alright! Here, let me help you,” She grabbed two of the malasadas and made sure they were carefully wrapped before putting one in her bag and the other in her mouth, and Moon mumbled a thank you.

Rotomdex tried to grab their share once again before being pushed away by Moon. “Ah-ah, no pokedex,” She scolded. 

“Jeeze, bbzzt! Fine, fine…” There was a small dinging noise before a blank pokedex landed in Moon’s hand and a pokedex-less rotom floated in front of her.

“Good Rotom,” she giggled and handed the malasada out to let them munch on.

The two walked out together, waving to the lady behind the counter a goodbye. As they walked out the door, each eating their own malasadas (and Rotom, too), Lillie leaned on the taller girl’s shoulder. The two walked off in comfortable silence before they heard a shout.

“Hey! Lillie! Moon!”

Lillie jumped at the voice and removed herself from Moon. When she realised who it was, she visibly relaxed. 

Moon turned to the voice calling their names, “Oh, Hau! Alola,”

“Alola! I didn’t think you’d be done already!” Hau waved in greeting, running towards the girls. “You guys should meet me at Mahalo trail,”

“Why’s that? Did something happen?” Lillie asked, visibly concerned. She placed a free hand on her bag, as if she was ready to throw a pokeball and fight.

“No, No! I just want to spend time with my best friends, that’s all!” Hau smiled, “I saw some new pokemon I really want to catch and show you guys! Maybe we can even battle. So what do ya say?”

“Well, I don’t see why not,” Said Moon, finishing the last of her malasada.

“Ooh? A party, bzzt? So early in the morning?” Rotom chimed, floating around in circles around Moon’s head once again.

“Let’s go, then! It’ll be fun, and I think Nebby really wants to play...” Lillie said, taking ahold of Moon’s free hand again. 

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Moon seemed to doze off when Lillie took her hand, staring at her friend affectionately.   _ I never noticed how soft her hands were... _

Hau noticed Moon’s gushy expression and smiled. “I’ll meet you guys there, then,” He said before running off to Mahalo trail.

“Mm, yeah. See ya, Hau,” Moon mumbled, and Lillie tugged her hand and guided her in Hau’s direction.


End file.
